WW2 Ghost Dog
by Ghostdog726
Summary: I get sent back to WW2 and Germany doesn't want to let me go back to present time
1. Chapter 1

**New story. this one i'm taking a break with for a while like Italian Lovers.**

* * *

I've been out here for I'm guessing a few months. I am half human, dog, and ghost. The government caught me and started experimenting on me. I escaped, but now I can't turn into a dog, instead I have my dog ears instead of human and my tail. I can also still talk to animals as well….but I can't speak to humans. I've been living with a pack of wolfs and the leader, Dominico, said I can stay as long as I help hunt and take care of the puppies, like teaching them how to hunt.

I decided, since I'm not helping any puppies today, I'll go hunt by myself. I went off into the woods after telling Dominico where I was going. Sometime later I found a rabbit, I was always against killing animals, mostly for sport since I like meat, but I had to do it or I'll be on my own. Quietly I got up to it without realizing there were a human also wanting to catch the rabbit near by. The rabbit saw the man first and came right to me. I pounced and attacked it with my teeth before carrying it back to the pack, that's when I saw the man. I backed up whimpering.

"Vee, it's ok! Come here, Belle." said an Italian clapping his hands together close to his knees like he wanted me to come to him.

I walked up to him, sniffing at first, he patted my head and starting scratching my ear.

"Good girl! What's your name?" he asked being gently with me.

I wish I could speak to him….I barked.

"Can't you speak?" he asked still scratching behind my ear. I looked up to him with a sad face and started whimpering again.

"Vee, well….I'll call you puppy for now! Puppy, come I'll show you to my two friends, you can stay with us." he said motioning me to follow. I followed him to his camp, I met his two friends, Germany and Japan.

"So, she can't speak Italy-san?" Japan asked coming up to me.

"As far as I know of she can only bark, it explains her ears and tail." Italy replied to him.

"Look there is a note in her collar." said Germany pointing at my collar.

Japan took the note and started to read, "It saids, 'Lexi Phantom, 14, half human, half dog, half ghost, experimented on already, April 22, 2012' what? That's not possible!" said Japan looking at the note.

I started wagging my tail and barking trying to tell them that's me.

"Is it really you Lexi-san?" Japan asked patting my head. I kept barking and wagging my tail.

"That's a yes…..she actually could be useful to us." Germany said.

"What do you mean?" Italy asked while I just tilted my head.

"She can help fight off the Allies, I mean the AMERICAN government probably did this and god knows what to her, I'm sure she would want revenge on them, am I right girl?" Germany replied looking from Italy to me.

I gave a little nod saying yes I kind of do want to get revenge on them.

"Then it's settle, Lexi Phantom, you are the Axis Ghost Dog or AGD for short." Germany said standing up.

"But how is she here? It saids she had been experimented on, which explains a lot of things but were far from being in 2012!" Japan said.

"I'm not sure, whoever did experiment on her probably sent her back to this time somehow. AGD follow me." Germany said walking over to his tent. That's when I realized I was in the past, but how? I was just in 2012.…now I'm back during World War two?

I followed him to his tent and lied down by him.

"Ok, I'm sure you have learned about this already, we are in World War two, Me, Japan, and Italy are the main Axis Powers, America, England, France, Russia, and China, are the Allies. Bark once if you know what I'm talking about bark twice if no." Germany said scratching my ear. I gave him one bark. 'Yes, I did learn about this already, I know what's going on right now…..but would me being here destroy the present? Or future?' I thought to myself.

"Good, then I won't have to explain, we will head back to my place tomorrow, for now go to sleep you have a long day of training tomorrow." Germany said walking out of the tent.

'What did I just get myself into?' I thought to myself, I did what he said and fell asleep, it was nice being on a warm blanket with another covering me.

I woke up and went out of the tent, 'I must have been more tired then I thought I was.' I thought to myself, I never noticed we were on a beach.

"Vee, Lexi, come here!" Italy said motioning me over to him.

I walked over to him and saw that they were roasting marshmallows.

"Want one?" he asked handing me a smore. I took it and quickly ate it. Been a long time since I had a smore. Italy patted my head and started roasting another marshmallow. That's when we heard something from above.

"Listen to me in my total hero voice, guys, China, I choose you!" said an American. They all came down and started to attack.

"Damn it! The Allies found us!" Germany yelled. I was hiding behind Italy unsure of what to do.

"AGD, attack!" Germany said looking at me and pointed toward China. I obeyed and attacked China and bit his leg.

"Aiyaa! She bit me! Aru!" China yelled while Russia held up his faucet pipe at me. I looked over to him and started whimpering while letting go of China, he kicked me right after I let go of him. I shook my head and backed away a little.

"AGD! Attack again!" Germany yelled once more. I looked up at Russia and stayed where I was while America came over to me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" America asked coming down to my level and looking at Germany. Germany handed him the note. America read it,

"M-my government did this to you?" America asked with a sympathetic look. I nodded my head and whimpered. "I'm sorry they did this…maybe this time government can fix what they did to you and help you get back home!" he said jumping up in the air.

"Nein! She isn't going back!" Germany said still in a yelling voice.

"Are you serious? It's for her best that she goes back and I'm sure she will find us all again in 2012. Right girl?" America said looking down at me. I barked and wagged my tail.

"See? And when she finds one of us, whoever it is better make sure this doesn't happen again." England said speaking up.

I barked again wanting my tail to be gone and my human ears back….but I still want to be half human, half ghost, half dog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter and yes its really short**

* * *

Chapter 2 -

Time passed and the government from that period was able to bring me back and make me look normal again.

When I got back I ended up in a field and tried getting someone's scent. I right away got America's and took off to his house.

When I got there I knocked on his door hoping he will answer.

"Yes?" said a quiet voice opening the door.

"Whose there?" yelled someone I recognized immediately.

"A girl Amer-Alfred." he replied still looking at me.

"I…already know he's a country." I told the shy man.

"Really? Oh well… I'm Canada, or Mathew."

"Wait so whose there-" America said coming to the door but stopped when he saw me.

"Remember me?" I asked with a smile.

"…HELL YEAH DUDETTE!" he said knocking me to the ground while hugging me.

"I've missed you even though it wasn't really that long ago in a way." I said hugging back.

"Same." he said with his grin.

"Well…I just came to visit. I'm going to find Germany and Italy now." I said getting up with his help.

"Wait! There's a world meeting tomorrow. You can just come with me." America said.

"Hmm ok sure."

"Sweet! Your can just sleep on the couch tonight." he said walking back inside where his brother was in the living room.

"Hey, Canadia, this is my friend Lexi that I told you about." America said sitting down.

"Hi…"

"Hey."

- The next day -

We went over to the meeting place and when we walked inside Italy right away attacked me.

"I've missed you belle!" he said hugging me.

"Same."

After talking for a bit and after the world meeting Italy asked if I wanted to live with him and his fratello. I agreed and went home to live with them.


End file.
